


Epilogue: Aftermath

by Jellyflush



Category: Project Wingman
Genre: Closure, Epilogue, Expanding on the ending, Gen, conclusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyflush/pseuds/Jellyflush
Summary: My attempt to expand a little on the ending of Project Wingman. I loved the game, and the ending. It gave me huge Spec Ops: The Line vibes and I was craving for more closure to Hitman team so I expanded the ending a little bit.
Kudos: 18





	Epilogue: Aftermath

Comic gasped. “Hey! I’m over here! Holy hell, I was about a couple of seconds from putting a bullet in you!”

“It’s alright. I probably deserved it at some point” Diplomat fell to the ground, his service revolver dropping to the bomb-damaged street beside him with a thunk. “Are you ok though?” He looked up.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s all gone to hell” Comic replied as she removed her flight helmet and ran a hand through her wavy blonde hair before putting it back on except without tightening the strap. “We need to leave and disappear for a bit. I don’t want to get caught up in what’s coming.”

“What about what we’re owed?” Dip watched Comic walk past him.

“Do you think that I care about that shit?” Eve did a 180 and glowered at Dip. “Are you coming or are you staying?”

“I’m coming, jeez” Pete picked himself up and followed his wingman down the street. It was ruined, totally and utterly. Craters pockmarked the street like it was the surface of the moon. No building taller than one storey was still standing after the months of war and the multiple battles fought over the capital of Cascadia.

A dusty red wind blew down the street, hot enough to burn skin and stifle breathing; a courtesy of the Cordium warhead Crimson had dropped on the city after Cascadian forces had recaptured it after over 2 months of bitter war with the Federation.

“Look! Over there!” Dip said as the wind passed. He was so lucky to still be wearing his flight suit which offered some respite from the heat still pulsing out from the centre of the explosion.

“I see it!” Comic shouted to be heard over the swirling red storm overhead. Making a quick dash for the damaged Fed APC, Dip dragged the prone corpse of the driver out of the vehicle before jumping into the driver’s seat.

“Come on” he muttered as he pumped the accelerator and clutch to will the vehicle into life as he moved the key around the ignition. They had to get out of the capital. The geothermal storm above was still brewing. Bolts of red lightning flashed down from above and the hellish sky rumbled with the sounds of thunder straight from the gates of hell.

“Buckle up” Dip’s suggestion fell on deaf ears as he gunned the throttle – the APC accelerating down the debris-strewn street.

“Do you know if Galaxy made it?” Comic asked as she was bounced around in her seat.

“I’m sure he’ll be alright”

“How do you know that?” Comic looked intently at her wingmate

“I don’t know ok!” Dip shouted not just to be heard over the sounds of the vehicle. “This is absolutely insane and I need something to believe in to stop me from going crazy.”

“Argh!” Comic screamed and kicked the console in front of her. “Why the fuck didn’t I die in that explosion!? Why in the Dust Mother’s name didn’t I kill Crimson 1 when we had the chance? Why in the hell did we let him snatch victory from our fingers right in the moment of our triumph? The Fed’s are scum and they all deserve to die in hell for what they’ve done to Cascadia, Prospero and Presidia! Do you know if Monarch is still kicking at least?” Eve calmed down enough to ask her last question in a normal enough voice.

“He started…” Dip paused for a moment to swerve around a half-collapsed apartment building. “He started climbing with full afterburners the moment that stupid chuckle came over the radio.”

“So he is still fighting then!?” Comic sat up straight in her seat. “So there is still a chance that the fuck will still die?”

“I’m worried that he will lose”

“What did you just say?” Eve’s voice turned venomous again. “Did you just say that you think Monarch will lose?”

Pete stayed silent, not daring to reply.

“He will win” she waved away her wingman’s concern. We smashed them at Yellowstone, the Bering Strait and also Prospero. Of course Crimson is getting what is coming for him.”

“But Icarus will come after us” Dip continued. The roads had opened up now that they were slightly north of the capital so he could devote more energy to the conversation. The geothermal interference was less now too; he could afford to put the hammer down. Luckily the Cordium detonation hadn’t made the Ring of Fire any worse. “The Cascadian government will give us protection though.”

“That doesn’t mean jack” Comic crossed her arms. “Presidia is so fucked and do you think that anyone is going to listen to anything a broken, destroyed country is going to say when the Feds still have a stranglehold over other states not in the Ring of Fire? I want to disappear from the world. We will be hunted to the ends of the Earth. Remember Master Goose Squadron after that Prospero mission? They won’t be the only hunters after our ransom. Icarus Armouries has probably put a bounty on our heads no Merc crew will be able to turn down.”

“But Kaiser and Sicario might be able to help us.”

“THAT DOESN’T MEAN SHIT!” Comic screamed. “THE WORLD IS GOING TO BE REMADE AGAIN AND I DON’T WANT TO BE ANY PART OF IT!”

“Do you want me to stop this vehicle so you can get out?” Dip asked in a more measured voice as he took his foot off the gas.

“Do you? Do you?” He asked again when he received no response. He glanced across the APC; Comic was slouching in her seat, trying to make herself as small as possible. “I thought not” Pete concluded as he looked back at the empty highway ahead of them.

“I wish Galaxy had turned Stardust’s IFF to hostile just so I could have had an excuse to shoot him down” Eve whispered. “Then this horror story might not have happened.”

“Do me a favour and stop talking eh?” Dip quipped. “And how about you make yourself useful and try to raise Monarch over the radio.”

“But Monarch might still be fighting! We’ll only be distracting him.”

“Shut up and do it!” Dip brushed the protests of his wingmate aside. He was so close to losing it and the only thing that was keeping him from losing it completely was the fact he had to concentrate on driving the APC. They were lucky, it still had another couple hundred miles of fuel left in the tank.

“If Monarch has gotten himself killed Prez will be furious” Comic muttered as she punched the radio frequency of their wing into the radio box.

“Hey, do you hear that?” Dip asked, cocking his head. “Sounds like a low flying jet.”

“Only two planes survived the blast” Comic turned, her eyes going wide.

“Which means…” Dip trailed off as the fighter flew overhead.

“It’s Monarch” Eve smiled, genuinely smiled as she noticed the distinctive canards of the F/S-15 that their wingman flew. “He did it” she sighed in relief, too physically and emotionally tired to be joyous about it. The victory over the Feds still felt hollow, so very, very hollow.

“That it is” Dip was slowly nodding his head, seeing Monarch wiggle the wings of his plane in greeting before pulling up.

“Hitman team RTB” Comic picked up the radio receiver. “Then we can think about disappearing from the world for a while. I honestly wouldn’t mind a Caribbean vacation right about now.”


End file.
